Bobo
Bobo is a panda who lives in Mushroom Village. He runs the ramen restaurant in village central located left of Yori's General Store. He will frequently invite Tsuki to eat at his restaurant if a good relationship is maintained. Background Bobo is from a martial arts family. His father runs the Kyodojo that he does not want to inherit. His brother ran away to the Great City to become a boxer. During the Lunar New Year, Bobo gives Tsuki a red envelope with 50 carrots. Appearance Bobo wears a green polka dot apron. He can be found behind the counter of his ramen stall between 11 AM to 5 AM. Personality A few common traits shared among Bobo and his relatives are their proud, feisty and sometimes narcissistic behaviors. Rondo is proud of his martial arts skills, Kimbo is proud of his boxing skills and Bobo is proud of his cooking skills. Due to his slightly narcissistic nature, Bobo will scornfully reply to Tsuki if the player chose the option "It could be better." when he asked Tsuki about his opinion on his cooking, asking him rhetorically why he chose to eat at his store if he does not like his ramen. This also shows how Bobo could be impulsive at times, and refused to confront and accept one's negative opinion. Nevertheless, Bobo is generally a kind and inviting panda unlike his father and brother. Diary entries * Best Meal of the Day * Bullseye * Bobo's Masterpiece Routine Out of all the villagers in Mushroom Village, Bobo is the one who will appear the most everyday. He appears between 11am in the morning to 5am at dusk at the Ramen store which he owns and operates. In total, Bobo appears for 18 hours per day! This is twice the time Wagyu and Yori are present, making them the second longest-appearing villagers behind Bobo by a long shot. Similar to Ken, Wagyu, Duck, Momo, Mori, Rondo and Talon, Bobo is a stationary character, meaning he only appears in one exact location everyday, which is his Ramen store at the village central. Quotes Mushroom Village In His Restaurant ''' * Ramen! Ramen! Best ramen in town! Haven't seen you around before? You are? ** (Hi! I am Tsuki! I just moved over.) Hi there Tsuki! Hope to see you around! Remember to come visit the Restaurant! * Next order! * Spring Ramen! Mayo Ramen! Egg Ramen! Best Ramen! Come! Come! Come! * Best ramen in town! Which flavor do you want? * Hi there! You are . . . . . . Tsuki right? How are you doing today? ** (I am fine! Thank you!) Don't forget to visit the my Restaurant to try out some ramen! ** (This Village is sooo small compared to the City.) Yeah! It’s pretty boring here! One day I am going to move to the Great City! * You can find the best ramen here! * My father wanted me to be a good son and take over the Kyudojo. But I want to do other things in life. He is so strict and old fashioned. * Sit down for some ramen? ** (Sure.) One serving for Tsuki coming up! ** (Maybe later.) Alright. * It's really exhausting to live in a martial arts family. You will never understand. It is so strict. I get judged for whatever I do. Sometimes I just feel like traveling to another town or city and to start a new life. * Hey Tsuki! My Restaurant has ran out of eggs! Do you happen to have a duck egg? ** (Yeah I do!) Omg really? Thank you so much. ** (Nah I don’t have one.) It’s alright. I wonder where I can find one... ** (Yeah I do!) It’s alright if you don’t have it. * What do you think of the taste my ramen? ** (It's the best ramen I have ever tasted in my whole life.) You just gave me a confidence boost! ** (It could be better.) WHAT??? If you don't like my ramen, why are you always coming here to eat? * I am always looking for new ingredients to add to my ramen. * I love experimenting with new tastes. * Have you tried food in the city? ** (Yes!) I heard they only sell unhealthy fast food there... ** (No...) Oh? That's alright, my ramen is the best food you can get anyway... * Always running out of eggs... * Soy sauce... Banana... Ginger... This is the best ramen I've ever made! Tsuki!! Want a taste? ** (Sure...) This will light up your tastebuds! ** (No thanks...) Hmmph! Suit yourself! '''Best Friend Response *Hey Tsuki! How are you doing? I have something that I feel is more suitable for you than me. This is “Bullseye"! It was given to me by my dad... but... I don't even like archery... Here have it! **(Really??? Thank you so much!)I shall entrust it to you now. Take good care of it. When given the pomegranate from the Jugafuchi Forest *Hey Tsuki! What's that weird fruit you've got there? It looks like the perfect ingredient for my new ramen recipe! Hand it over and I'll whip up something quick! ** (Okay!) What a unique fruit! What interesting flavor! Ohh, I'm sure you're going to love this~ Special Events Chinese New Year: Fireworks *For this new year... I want to become the best ramen chef in the region! *This is gonna be my year for sure! *Wow, the whole village is here! Even my dad... Chinese New Year: Red Packet * Hey Tsuki! It's the Lunar New Year! Take this! ** (Thanks Bobo!) Don't spend it all in one place! Birthday: Village Central * Oh!!! Hello Tsuki, good to see you today! I've got something special to show you!! Wanna see? ** (Okay!) Yeah!! Let's go!! You're going to love this! ** (Not now) Oh well. Maybe later I guess. Birthday: Surprise party * Baking cakes isn't my forte, but if it's for you my friend, anything is possible haha! * Every party needs an entertainer~! Behold, my secret ramen dance! * I figured that a giant carrot cake would be the perfect birthday cake for a carrot farmer hehe. * I hope you like the cake I made Tsuki! Everyone here worked hard to gather the ingredients. Happy Birthday!!